


Full Circle

by Lancre_witch



Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: Alternate Ending, Crack Treated Seriously, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, less weird than these tags make it sound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lancre_witch/pseuds/Lancre_witch
Summary: In the beginning there were two gods of Nosgoth, and at the end Raziel remembered what he was, and what he could be again.





	Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when conversations about timeline theories get out of hand. I never intended to post this here, but people on tumblr like it so I decided to put it up here for posterity.

_**In the beginning…** _

_From the moment matter twinned from energy in the first seconds of creation, they were there. The two who were bound as one from that moment and forever._

_They were made for each other like sun and moon, tide and shore; one ever changing, the other constant as their love. When stars spun their first dance across the cosmos, One watched, entranced, and One had eyes for none but the other._

_Worlds whirled past like dancers, and the Nameless pointed to one in amongst the fray, and said, Here. And so it was._

_**And at the end…** _

Whole and pure at last, the Soul Reaver cut through the shackles of the flesh and freed the binding of millennia. The Nameless – no, the outgrown shell had served him well, he would keep the name – Raziel let the memories settle as two past lovers fought. There would be no victory for either of them this day.

Gazing out across the plains of Nosgoth, Raziel placed a final, insubstantial kiss on Kain’s cheek and left to meet his destiny.

He could have chosen any form to face him, but the habits of five centuries had become ingrained in the fabric of his soul. It was nothing more than an emaciated blue ghoul that stood before the beast at the base of the Pillars for the final time.

“You see?” the Elder God said. “You can never escape me. We are bound as-”

“I escaped you for millennia. From the moment you locked the world with stone pillars I was outside and beyond your grasp.”

“And yet I brought you back.”

“No,” Raziel said. “I brought _them_ back, the ones you cast out and deemed unworthy of your will.”

“It matters not. Your beloved Kain will end them soon enough.”

“ _My_ Kain? Yes, I suppose he is. I led him well enough through the soul that I once was, and neither of us even knew it. Did it sting to see me in his arms and not yours? Not that it matters. I never chose. Not between you or the world, nor between the vampires and the hylden, but you never could understand that could you?”

Raziel spread his wings – not of flesh or feathers, but something altogether other. Barely visible in the gloom of the caves they spread out like faceted glass or clear crystals, all the lights of the aurora dancing in chance gleams of light. 

“The Soul Reaver did as it was ordained,” Raziel explained. “It alone – _I alone_ – could end the ancient enemy.” A softer look came into his eyes, which had seen stars be born and die. “It’s time we ended it, my love. The world turns upon us once again.”

_Here, the Nameless said. Here we shall become one again._


End file.
